Epsilon (Earth-Prime)
Bio Of Armin Hammer Armin was born on November 23rd 2000. Armin is an alien from a planet far far away called Iridia. His original name from Iridia was Ii Rann Orr (e-rahn-ore). The newborn Ii Rann was sent to earth when his father's spaceship was about to explode, Ii Rann was the last of his kind and he was sent to earth to conquer it and terraform it to become Iridia. Iridia exploded because of Kane the Destroyer. Soo Kahh Orr which is the father of Ii Rann sent the blueprints to terraforming the earth in the deepest depths of the Atlantic Ocean. Soo Kahh sent Ii Rann to earth a few minutes before Kane could destroy him. It took Ii Rann 42 days to reach earth. Armin crash landed in Bigville, Maine next to a water colony. A man in his thirties found the baby in the ship sinking in the water so he dove in the water and grabbed the baby. The guy's name was Jacob Hammer, he brought the baby back to his wife Emma Hammer. They went to the local hospital and said that she gave birth to the baby, since Emma was infertile and didn't want to wait for the long process of adoption she got a baby. They named the baby Armin which was the name of Jacob's grandfather. Armin had black hair, blue eyes and he was nine pounds. Armin grew up loving his culture. At the age of ten Armin discovered some of his powers which he showed to his parents, his parents told him not to reveal them to anyone or their family will be in grave danger. Armin listened to his parents so he never really used his powers. When he turned 13 he wanted karate lessons so he got them and he became a black belt when he was 15. Armin did pretty good in school, he never got lower than 3.2 GPA. He was always picked on in school though, when he was 16 on a hot May Friday a peer punched him in the face and Armin got angry so he kicked the peer in the face and the peer ended up with a concussion. Armin was suspended from school for a week. Jacob taught Armin how to lower his power levels to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone like that again but it didn't work so Jacob hired a chi master to teach Armin how to use his abilities to the fullest and to the least amount. It worked, the chi master taught Armin in only three months how to control his abilities, the chi master's name was Monk Nach't Tule. When Armin graduated highschool he didn't know what he wanted to do, all he wanted to do at the moment was to backpack across the world so that is what he did, he backpacked across Europe, Asia, and United States reaching Maine as his last destination. That trip was three years, he tried to stay in every interest place for at least two weeks but no more than a month. He learned lots of cultures and languages. He learned French, Italian, German, Russian, Arabic, Afrikaans, Spanish, Portuguese, Dutch, Swedish, Irish, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Hindi, Indonesian, Vietnamese, Mandarin, Filipino, Hebrew, Malay, and Pidgin. He stopped all of the crime he came across during the backpack across the world. When Armin turned 22 he wanted to go to the Navy so he signed up to be in the Navy. He was in the Navy for 4 years until he stepped down because of a traumatic experience he had when his fellow soldier best friend John Doe drowned but Armin didn't save him because he knew that if he flew to save John the military would try to experiment on him. During one of his missions in the Navy he was to go underwater to grab a mineral that was rare in the pacific ocean, it was Iridium, it was not like the element with same name from the periodic table, it was a black metal like rock that emitted a silver light. The Iridium seemed to have weakened Armin tremendously, it burned his skin when he touched it so his friend John Doe picked it up, when they swam back to the boat John asked Armin why he didn't pick up the Iridium and Armin said that he cut himself by accident and he was afraid it might poison him. That was the day Armin found out about his weakness. When Armin went back to Maine when he was 26 he asked his parents for money so he can move to Big Apple, New York for a major in Criminal Justice so he can become a private investigator. His parents gave him $30,000 to get his intuition. He graduated in 2030 and he became a private investigator the same year. January 8th, 2031 is when Armin becomes Epsilon. He fully discovers himself and realises that he can use his powers for good and he can help people. His heart is so kind that he most likely wouldn't turn on the human race even though he may dislike a lot of them. Occupation: Martial Arts Practitioner, Adventurer, Private Investigator Citizenship: American Race: Caucasian (Iridian) Identity: Secret Identity Alignment: Good Martial Status: Single Education: High School Diploma Weaknesses: Iridium, Nuclear Radiation, Magic, Celestials, Chthonians, and Someone Stronger Than Himself. Epsilon originated as a pastiche of DC Comics' Superman. | Intelligence = 3 | Strength = 7 | Speed = 7 | Durability = 6 | Energy Projection = 6 | Fighting Skills = 5 | Powers Celestial Chi: Possess a higher form of chi which makes Epsilon stronger than ever Flight: Epsilon can fly without any restrictions. He can also glide and levitate off the ground. Elemental Manipulation: Epsilon can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature, the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists. The four principal, basic elements and their states are: Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation. Ultraviolet Vision: Epsilon is able to perceive ultraviolet radiation, allowing him to see colors others can't, see well underwater, in the fog and in the rain, see fingerprints left on objects, as well as other traces such as saliva and blood. Energy Absorption: Epsilon is able to absorb the transcendent energies of others in order to increase his own powers. Energy Attacks: Utilize the energy in the form of powerful attacks. Energy Aura: Epsilon can form his energy into powerful auras. Energetic Pressure: Epsilon can generate energy that is able to do damage on a global scale. Energy Amplification: Epsilon can increase his energy reserves. Energy Conversion: Epsilon is able to convert his energy into different forms of energy or even the elements. Energy Detection: Epsilon is able to sense the transcendent energies of those who possess it. Energy Transferal: Epsilon can transfer his transcendent energy to others. Contaminant Immunity: '''Epsilon is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. '''Decelerated Aging: '''Epsilon is of a species that has extended life-span. '''Superhuman Cells: '''Epsilon's cells and body tissue are more powerful then the average human being, the cells and tissues have increased at supernatural levels which access the entire body and just about anything connected to cells, their entire body are modified and enhanced at the cellular or genetic levels granting superhuman capabilities and have full control of them. '''Superhuman Combat: '''Epsilon possess immense combat skills, both offensive and defensive, which may be innate, honed or both. This encompasses speed, strength, precision, reflexes, technique, analysis, control, adaptation and all aspects of practical fighting. Most observers are simply incapable to understand what's happening, only a user being able to gauge the skill of another. '''Superhuman Durability: '''Epsilon's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing him to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. He gains enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard their body has become, allowing them to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. '''Superhuman Endurance: Epsilon is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more enduring than humans because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely durable/work longer/survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an extended amount of time longer than normal members of the human race can be achieve by any method of training. Superhuman Leap: '''Epsilon can leap at a supernatural distances, jump over buildings, travel long distances with one leap, and perform other amazing feats. '''Superhuman Lung Capacity: Epsilon has a tremendous lung capacity and/or ability to use the oxygen very effectively enabling him to hold his breath for extended periods of time while staying active. This may also include birdlike lungs that allow Epsilon to keep his lungs constantly filled with fresh air. Superhuman Memory: Epsilon can remember great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human, he can read books, listen to song lyrics, encounter people or experience events and recall a vast deal of the details of his experience. In addition, it takes less effort to recall the information he encounters, and he can remember it for longer without having to strain. His memory is also more resilient against Memory Manipulation. Superhuman Reading: Epsilon power allows the him to read things at unrealistic speeds while still retaining all of the information. He also has intuitive knowledge on how to pronounce any word, granted that it's in a language that they know. Superhuman Reflexes: Epsilon has glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior reaction speed over the human race because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level, making him able to react faster than normal humans without the need to train. Superhuman Self-Sustenance: Epsilon's physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed because of high amounts of ultraviolet lights. These needs include air/breathing, sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects and his lack (heat/cold, dryness/wetness), etc. Epsilon is also able to stay immobile without normal effects this would have. Superhuman Senses: Epsilon's senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than humans. He can see kilometers away, see the faintest distinctions, track things too fast for the natural eye, hear through dense walls perfectly, listen to a sweat drop from someones face in another room, smell anything over vast distances, able to smell individual molecules/atoms, conceptual forces and even immaterial beings/entities, taste the smallest details; to the extent of molecular distinguishment, and feel the slightest vibration in the air and ground. Superhuman Speed: Epsilon is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally faster over humans because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level, making him immensely faster than normal humans without the need to train. His fastest speed at normal strength is ‎671 million mph! Superhuman Stamina: Epsilon's stamina is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally greater than humans because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely more enduring than humans can achieve by any method of training. Superhuman Strength: Epsilon is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than humans because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely stronger than humans can be achieved by any method of training. The most wight he can lift at his normal strength is 500 Quintilian tons! Costume Epsilon's Outfit is White and Blue. It's skin tight but it's so powerful that it can't break by any traditional means.Category:Earth Prime Epsilon